Necessary Deceptions
by Aeriel of Isternes
Summary: Circumstances force Ciel to don his least favorite disguise once again. Elizabeth and Edward are not far away. What could possibly go right?


Ciel shifted uncomfortably in the carriage. It was so horribly difficult to breathe properly in a corset. "I can't believe you talked me into doing this _again_."

Sebastian smiled blandly. "It was fortunate that Nina Hopkins was able to fashion you a new dress in the latest style in so little time. Though it would have been simpler if you still fit into the other one."

The young earl crossed his arms and scowled. "At least this one's not pink."

The dress was, in fact, a deep red, with several of Nina Hopkins' trademark flounces, and golden ribbons. A new hat had been commissioned in the same colors, pinned atop Ciel's wig.

It had been several years since Ciel Phantomhive first went undercover, intent on exposing the Viscount Druitt as Jack the Ripper. Since his release from prison, the Viscount had mostly been on good behavior.

Mostly.

There were certain parties who had a vested interest in proving that the Viscount had resumed his dastardly ways, parties which Ciel was all too happy to oblige. However, obtaining said proof had proved to be a more difficult task than anticipated. So it was back to tried and true methods.

Even if said methods involved crashing a party that Ciel knew full well was being attended by his fianceé, the Lady Elizabeth Midford, who would most certainly recognize him if she got close enough to see his face.

Thinking of Elizabeth only made Ciel's scowl deepen. She had been acting very strange lately. Though she hadn't quite abandoned her love of all things adorable, she had been uncharacteristically restrained the last time he had seen her. Which had actually been some time ago, now he stopped to think about it. Her visits were becoming few and far between.

It was, of course, possible that British Society was taking up more of her time now that she was sixteen, and that she simply wasn't able to visit him as often as she desired. But it was also possible that she was choosing herself to visit less, and was finding his company in some way less than pleasant.

Perhaps they were growing apart.

Ciel snorted. They had been forcibly pushed apart when he was ten years old by circumstances outside of their control. They had been apart in every meaningful sense of the word for years now. The only difference lay in Elizabeth's response to the circumstances.

"My lady-" Ciel glared daggers at Sebastian "surely we have been over this. It is not proper to snort."

Ciel fought the childish urge to kick his butler in the kneecaps. For heaven's sake, they weren't in public yet.

"My lady?" He was enjoying this too much, damn him.

"Yes, _sir_," Ciel ground out.

The atmosphere at the Viscount's was predictably opulent, the ballroom filled with well-dressed ladies and gentlemen. Finding the Viscount Druitt proved to be an easy task, as a great deal of the ladies flocked to him. He, had, however, clearly eyes for only one of them. A tall blonde girl, dressed in aquamarine and white lace.

The Lady Elizabeth Midford.

Ciel stiffened. He had not anticipated this. He had certainly never imagined he would ever see Lizzie laughing at such a sleazy man's jokes- if they even were jokes. And now she was blushing. Vulgar man! What was he saying to her?

"It appears we will have to rethink our approach," Sebastian remarked.

"What is she doing with him?" Ciel hissed. "Doesn't she realize he's dangerous?"

"Society generously forgave the Viscount his crimes. Though I doubt somehow that the Marchioness would be pleased to hear of this."

Ciel gritted his teeth. "We need to find a way to separate them."

Sebastian adjusted his glasses. "You may leave that in my capable hands, my lady. I suggest you make your way to the Viscount in the meantime, preferably out of the Lady Elizabeth's sight."

The young earl nodded, taking as deep a breath as was presently possible. With any luck, the Viscount Druitt would not recall the exact events prior to his first arrest.

Sebastian smiled, and melted into the crowd.

There was exactly one good thing to be said about walking in high heeled shoes, and that was that it made all the rules about a lady's posture easier to remember. Ciel moved as quickly as he could through the crowd, never taking his eyes off Druitt and Lizzie. Was he trying to put his arm around her? Good, she was moving away-

Abruptly the lights went out, and Ciel stumbled, surrounded by shrieks and murmurs._ I have to find Druitt_. He pushed past dark figures, praying he was moving in the right direction.

A scream rang out through the darkness._ Lizzie!_ Ciel picked up his skirts and raced in the direction of her voice. Here and there, lamps were being lit again, and he could just make out his fiancée's silhouette, struggling against the Viscount. She was reaching for the sword at Druitt's belt when he put something over her nose and mouth- chloroform! Slowly, she stopped struggling and went limp in his arms.

Ciel didn't hesitate. He kicked the Viscount in the shins (at least, he'd meant to aim for the shins) and seized hold of Lizzie as the man howled in pain. Teetering in his heels, he dragged her up the flight of stairs and down a hallway.

Soon the lights would be on, and while at least he was out of Druitt's sight, Elizabeth would be regaining consciousness shortly. He had to find a safe place to put her. With any luck, she would blame Druitt and it would serve as more evidence against him.

The first room Ciel peered in was a bedroom. It wasn't ideal, but it was unlikely to be checked anytime soon. He put his arms under hers and heaved her over to a folding screen, depositing her behind it.

"Lizzie? Lizzie, where are you?" It was Edward, Elizabeth's brother- who would almost certainly recognize Ciel even in this get-up. What was he doing wandering upstairs?

Ciel crouched behind the folding screen, praying that Edward wouldn't examine the room thoroughly. The length of Elizabeth's body just barely fit behind the screen.

He heard the door creak open, and Edward take a few steps. "Huh, I thought I heard something."

"As generous as I am with my home, I'm afraid I must ask what you are doing in my guest bedroom."

Ciel froze. _The Viscount of Druitt!_

"Excuse me, sir, my name is Edward Midford- I- I believe we met at Weston College. I thought I heard my sister scream-"

"Oh? You are a student of my alma mater? How splendid! Allow me to escort you to a more suitable arena for discussion."

Ciel cringed, his knees aching. He supposed he should be grateful to Edward for distracting Druitt- but if the Viscount took a liking to Edward, and kept him around, it would make approaching him tonight impossible. _And I absolutely_ refuse_ to engage in this ridiculousness a third time!_

By the this time, Lizzie was beginning to stir. Ciel scrambled to his feet and fled to the door. It wouldn't budge. The Viscount must have locked it on his way out.

"What- where am I?"

Ciel was beginning to panic. He was locked in a room, dressed up like a woman, separated from his fiancée by a flimsy wooden screen. There had to be a place he could hide until Sebastian found him.

He got on hands and knees and began to wiggle underneath the bed. It was his only chance to avoid humiliation.

He got as far as his waist before it became impossible to fit any further. The bustle. Of course. He was done for.

"Oh, hello! What are you doing under there? That's such a cute dress you have!"

Completely, absolutely done for.

Maybe if he just didn't move, she would think he was dead.

"Did you have too much wine, miss? That's an awfully odd position to be in."

Ciel dug his nails into the carpet and waited.

After a soft "Hmm", he heard Elizabeth's footsteps moving away, and the sound of the door jiggling. "Oh dear! It looks like you and I are locked in."

He felt hands on his feet, and his eyes widened. She wouldn't. Would she?

"We might as well be friends!" With a mighty tug, she pulled him from under the bed.

Ciel threw his hands over his face, but it was too late. He had seen Elizabeth's eyes go wide with shock.

_"C-Ciel?!"_

He sighed, and crossed his arms reluctantly. "I'm here on business. This certainly isn't my idea of a lark."

"But… _why_?" At least she wasn't laughing at him.

"I needed a way to get close to the Viscount of Druitt without arousing his suspicions. He likes young women, and I couldn't very well go as myself."

"It's a good disguise," Elizabeth said thoughtfully, "at least for someone who doesn't know you." She brushed his fringe away from his eyepatch. "Where did you find such a lovely dress, though? It's even cuter than mine!"

Ciel fought the urge to roll his eyes. He should have known that she would concentrate on the most trivial of things. "Nina Hopkins. She enjoyed the work far too much." No need to mention that this was his second go-round as a lady.

"You make an awfully cute girl, Ciel. I'm a little jealous!"

He scowled. "It isn't your reputation at stake. You get trussed up like this every day."

Lizzie's smile disappeared, and he immediately regretted his words. "Lizzie, I-"

"No, it's true," she said, not meeting his eyes. "I'm just a girl. I don't know anything about your work for the Queen, and I know you're never going to tell me all of it. But I'm going to be your wife, Ciel. I'm supposed to make you smile. It doesn't matter what you do, because I love you, no matter what." Her hand slipped into his. "No matter what," she repeated firmly.

Ciel sat up, awkwardly. "I am sorry. Is this why you haven't been coming by as often?"

Lizzie shrugged. "You always said you were working when I visited."

"I am busy," Ciel admitted, "but since when has that stopped you?"

"I don't want to be a bother! And Mother says, well, Mother thinks it's about time I grew up a little. And ladies aren't really supposed to drop in unannounced."

So that was what this was about. "Lizzie, you don't have to grow up if that means becoming someone you're not."

She laughed softly. "But you grew up, didn't you, Ciel? You grew up during that month you were away, and left me behind."

So much unspoken between them. He had tried to shield her from the horrors of his life. Mostly he had succeeded. But then the _Campania_ had happened. Part of him viewed that as his own failure, and certainly he had managed to thoroughly embarrass himself. But Lizzie had proved surprisingly capable. And frankly, he thought about her standing in front of him with two swords that night perhaps a little more often than was strictly necessary.

"Yes, I did," he said finally. "Because I had no other choice. It's not like that for you."

She met his eye then, with fierce determination. "I'm not fragile. I won't break. There must be a reason you're choosing to go after the Viscount this way. I'm not asking you to share your secrets- although someday, I would like you to- but I think you should tell me what this is all about. He did try to assault me after all."

He had forgotten that part. "Lizzie- surely you heard about why he went to jail before?"

She shook her head. "I know he was accused of being Jack the Ripper, but then another girl died, and so it couldn't have been him."

Of course. Society would hardly continue to clasp Druitt to its bosom if news of what he actually did to young girls was in wide circulation. "He auctioned off women to the highest bidder, to do what they liked with them. Anything they liked with them."

Lizzie swallowed visibly. "And he's still doing it?"

"With a more selective clientele, and less frequently. But yes, that was very likely why he assaulted you."

"That's horrible."

"That's my business. It isn't pleasant."

"But I'm glad you told me." She squeezed his hand. "I only wish I'd known before coming to his party! How did we get in this room, by the way? Did he get you too?"

"No, I… I found you and brought you here, when the door wasn't locked. Then Druitt came by and, well... I don't think he knows we're here. But Sebastian should come for us."

"Sebastian's here, too?"

"He's pretending to be my tutor." Ciel brushed off his dress and stood up. Ugh. He'd forgotten how horrible these shoes were.

Lizzie stood up, and hugged him tightly. "Be careful, okay?"

How long had it been since she had last done that? Long enough that he was uncomfortably aware of her breasts pressed against him- they had definitely grown in the interim. If he didn't know better, he might think that they had something to do with Druitt's sudden interest in his fiancée.

His gloved hands moved to her small waist. How did she always manage to be so energetic, wearing a corset? Women truly were a marvel.

"Ciel?" Lizzie's voice was uncertain.

He remembered her on the_ Campania_, slicing through abominations, fierce, declaring herself his wife.

He kissed her then, soft and lingering.

Her face was pink when he pulled away. "Ciel…" she murmured, touching her lips.

The door clicked suddenly, and Ciel turned to see Sebastian in the doorway. "What took you so long?"

"My apologies. " Sebastian bowed. "Lady Elizabeth, I believe your brother is looking for you."

"Oh." She still looked a little flushed. "I suppose I should go. I don't want him to worry about me."

With obvious reluctance, she moved towards the door. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"You keep your promise. Take care of Ciel." And with that, she left the room.

Ciel let go a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Where is Druitt now?"

"Lord Edward has just taken his leave of him. It should be safe to approach him now. Unless, of course, you need a few minutes to compose yourself, my lady."

"I'm fine," Ciel growled, stomping towards the door.

The chandeliers were still dark, but the ballroom had regained enough light to see by. There were whispers here and there that perhaps the Viscount had done it on purpose, for dramatic effect, and didn't he look ever so much more romantic in the shadows?

Ciel did his best to move through the crowd without elbowing anyone, which was particularly difficult when he was receiving compliments on his style and taste. He kept a sharp eye out for Edward. Lizzie might be able to keep a secret now, but if Edward saw him dressed like this, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Ah!"

That voice…

"Do I dare believe my eyes? Can it be?"

Ciel slowly turned, smile plastered on his face.

"The little robin from so long ago has flown back to me!"

The Viscount of Druitt had found him.

"I am honored to be remembered, my lord," Ciel simpered, pitching his voice higher.

The man seized Ciel's limp hand and kissed it. Ciel bit back his revulsion.

"Truly we were parted too soon. Ah, but I see you have grown taller since last our paths crossed."

_I should bloody well hope so._ "Y-yes, I'm afraid so."

The Viscount dropped Ciel's hand and leaned closer. "Are you still bored by dancing and fine dining?"

He forced a giggle. "You know me too well."

"Ah, sweet robin," Druitt's arm snaked about his waist, "how I long to take you in my arms and show you the pleasures of the world."

_It's a wonder no one's already killed this man._ "What pleasures, Viscount?"

The blonde man let out a low chuckle. "Follow me, and perhaps I will show you."

_He had better not try to chloroform me again_, Ciel thought darkly, going after Druitt.

The Viscount led him upstairs, past the bedroom where Ciel had been earlier with Lizzie, down a long corridor, into a small, luxuriously appointed room.

"Where-" Ciel began, but suddenly the Viscount's hands were all over him, mouth crushed against his. He struggled, fervently wishing he had brought his gun as Druitt's tongue pushed against his lips. There was no help for it. He opened his mouth, and bit down, hard.

The Viscount let out a muffled cry of pain, pulling back at once. "Ah!" he began, but what he planned to say next would remain a mystery, as Ciel's fist connected with his jaw. Seizing the sword from the man's belt, he held the blade against Druitt's throat.

"I've had enough of this farce," Ciel snarled. "Tell me where you're keeping the girls, or your miserable life ends here."

Druitt laughed. "I'm afraid you'd be better served with a weapon sharper than a butter knife, little robin. That sword is purely ornamental."

Ciel swiped at the blonde man's throat. Not even a nick. He swore, throwing the sword to the floor.

"Such harsh words out of such a sweet mouth," the Viscount purred. "We must improve your vocabulary."

"I have other weapons," Ciel growled, tearing off his eyepatch.

His butler materialized before him, knives against the Viscount's neck. "Pardon my intrusion."

Druitt quivered against Sebastian. "Am I betrayed? Does the sweetest rose indeed conceal a thorn?"

"If you're going to keep talking, I suggest you start with the location of your operations," remarked Ciel.

Sebastian's knives pressed a little harder into the Viscount's flesh. One of them broke the skin, and he began to bleed. Druitt let out a sob, and threw his hand over his eyes. "Oh, very well! I surrender! I abjure! There are a pair of exquisite young ladies lying in a state of blissful unconsciousness behind the first door at the top of the stairs."

The same place as before. Meaning he could have spared himself the humiliation, and simply directed the Yard to search where they had found evidence before.

Of course, there was a chance that the Yard would let him go again. The Viscount was, after all, still very wealthy.

"One more question," Ciel said, crossing his arms. "Who are your most valuable clients?"

"All my clients are anonymous!" the Viscount cried. "I couldn't possibly reveal their names?"

"Well, then," the young earl smiled, cold and deadly. "This should take some time."

About an hour later, Ciel and Sebastian emerged into the hallway, leaving behind a whimpering Druitt.

Ciel eyed his butler critically. "Your hands are covered in blood. I can't be seen in public with you like this."

"My sincere apologies," Sebastian bowed. "I shall endeavor to clean myself before the Yard arrives."

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

Light had now been fully restored to the ballroom, and guests continued to chatter, unaware of their host's plight. Ciel caught a glimpse of Edward and Lizzie dancing, and quickly moved towards the front entrance.

Lizzie had certainly surprised him tonight. He had no intention of actually involving her in any missions on the horizon, but perhaps… perhaps he could be a bit more forthcoming, in cases like this, where the underworld and the upper class were entwined. It wouldn't be much longer until they were married, after all, and it would be far more difficult then to keep her in the dark than to give her a general sense of what she might expect to encounter as Lady Phantomhive.

_No matter what_, she'd said. Well, he would be holding her to that.

Soft footsteps behind him announced Sebastian's return.

"Let's be off," Ciel said. "We'll seek out Druitt's friends tomorrow." He could hardly wait to get back into men's clothing.

The butler scooped him up. "Yes, my lord."


End file.
